Devices exist for applying cosmetic or medicinal products to a body. Existing applicators are typically designed to apply mascara to eyelashes in one technique. For example, one applicator may have short, densely arrayed bristles and may be employed for applying mascara to eyelashes to achieve a desired effect (e.g., to volumize eyelashes). Another applicator may have longer, less densely arrayed bristles for applying mascara to eyelashes to achieve an alternative desired effect (e.g., to separate and define eyelashes). Still another applicator may be smaller so as to apply mascara to small areas (e.g., to corners of the eye).
However, existing applicators have limited functionality, and are not conducive to applying mascara to eyelashes using different techniques and/or to different regions of the eye. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved applicator systems that allow application of mascara using different techniques and/or adjustments to achieve multiple desired effects.